


Ally Training

by destihecker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, M/M, Schmoop, but anyway why not, but wasn't sure how i felt about it, cas convinces dean to join their college's ally training program, dean gets overwhelmed and comes out as bisexual, i actually wrote this a few weeks ago, so i never posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihecker/pseuds/destihecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some pushing, Castiel convinces Dean to participate in their college's ally training program. Dean says some things he's not sure he should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally Training

**Author's Note:**

> hi! anyway, i guess i should include a disclaimer? while my school's lgbtqa alliance does have an ally training program, i have never attended. so, i don't know exactly how it works. i would have asked someone else in the club for more info but i just recently joined and i'm still a bit shy, you know? in summary i'm just ridiculous and full of needless anxiety. so i apologize if anything is unrealistic! 
> 
> oh, also. i didn't realize until after i'd written this that the ending (the part with charlie) is incredibly similar to something that happened in another one of my fics. so i'm sorry about that too, if it seems repetitive. 
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!!

Castiel shook his head. Frankly, he still couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Dean,” he said, playing with his hands. “I know that the LGBTQA Alliance isn’t your ‘scene.’ But I feel that our Ally Training would be beneficial to you.”

Dean cocked a brow, sitting up straight in his bed. “So you’re saying I’m not a good ally?”

Castiel sighed. “No, that’s not what I mean. I just think that the information they provide is important, to say the least,” he said.

Dean groaned.

“I mean it,” Castiel asserted, hopping out of bed. He made his way closer to his friend. “You really should go. I honestly believe that you would benefit from the program, and that does not mean that you aren’t already a fantastic straight ally.”

The Winchester averted his eyes for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, uh… yeah. Y’know what, fine. I’ll go. Just one meeting for now, okay?”

A wide grin spread across Castiel’s face. He was at his friend’s bedside now, arms crossed. “Thank you, Dean. The first meeting is tomorrow, seven o’clock, in the student union. Room 116. This means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, fine,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel continued to smile.

Between the hours of seven and eight the following evening, Castiel and Dean’s dorm was quiet. Castiel found it to be valuable study time.

That was until, of course, Dean burst into the room.

“Cas?” he said, throwing the door open. “We need to talk.”

Castiel turned his neck to watch the other boy step inside. “Do we? How did Ally Training go?” He closed his laptop, frowning slightly. Had something gone wrong?

Dean bit his lip, then sighed. Not a good sign. “Training went fine. Until the end, I mean.”

“Until the end?” Castiel muttered. “What happened at the end?” He could feel his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. Was Dean angry with him? If something had gone wrong, surely Castiel would be the first person Dean would blame.

Although, Dean didn’t appear angry. Instead of indignantly rehashing what had gone wrong, he grew quiet.

He was biting his lip again.

Castiel furrowed his brows. “Dean? Is everything alright?” he asked.

Dean stepped further inside. He shrugged. “I dunno. I mean, it probably went a-ok from everyone else’s perspective. But for me… I ‘unno, man.”

Nodding, the dark-haired boy turned his chair to face Dean. “Okay. I’m not quite sure I’m following, but I’m sorry if I sent you into a situation that made you uncomfortable. I really am.”

“No, dude, don’t blame yourself,” Dean said as he sauntered around to sit on the edge of his bed. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I swear. It just got sorta weird. I dunno. It was my own fault. Whole thing got me emotional.”

“I don’t understand.”

Dean looked down for a moment, before reestablishing eye-contact with Castiel. “Near the end of training, um, I sorta said I’m still not sure I should have.”

Castiel could feel his muscles relax. He chuckled. “Dean, I met a couple of the ally trainees at our club meeting this week. They seemed to be very laid-back people. If you said something embarrassing, I highly doubt you were judged for it.”

Dean shook his head. “I wouldn’t call it ‘embarrassing,’ exactly.”

“Then what did you say?” Castiel asked, his curiosity returning.

Dean proceeded to murmur something unintelligible underneath his breath.

“What?” Castiel said. If Dean was struggling this much to confess what he had said, it must have been an unbelievably intimate secret. After all, they had known each other for half of their lives. Most personal information flowed freely between them. “Actually, you don’t have to tell me, if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“No,” Dean said. “If I went out there and told a group of goddamn strangers, you can bet I’m going to tell my best friend.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. If you’re sure you want to. What is it, then? I won’t judge you.” If he were being totally honest, Castiel was confused. Possibly a bit hurt, to top it off. Why would Dean confess something this private to unfamiliar faces before him?

Dean let out a heavy breath. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, heartrate beginning to pick back up.

“I sorta came out to them.”

If Castiel had been expecting anything, that certainly had not been it. His jaw dropped, although he quickly regained his composure. Externally, at least.

This could not be happening.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. He followed this up with a gentle grin, which he could only hope didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

Dean snorted. “You know what I mean.”

“But you’re straight.”

Castiel was met with laughter. “A straight guy who’s into dudes? Listen, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t prefer chicks. ‘Cause I do. Doesn’t mean I’m totally straight.”

“So you’re bisexual? Pansexual?” Castiel couldn’t believe those words were leaving his mouth.

Maybe years of subtly pining had been worth it.

No, Dean couldn’t possibly think of him like that. They were friends. Best friends. Nothing more. Dean not being straight meant very little in terms of his attraction to his _best friend_.

Dean pursed his lips. “Guess I like the term bisexual better. Doesn’t matter much, though.”

“Okay. Okay,” Castiel said. He swallowed. “I… I’m happy that you were comfortable enough to come out to me.”

Dean laughed again, clearly growing more at ease with the situation. “Dude, of course I was comfortable coming out to you. Only problem was that I wasn’t comfortable enough with myself to accept it, y’know? The problem was coming out to myself, I guess.”

“That makes sense,” Castiel said. “It’s not uncommon for queer people to struggle with coming to terms with their identity. It’s unfortunate, but I suppose it’s just the state of things.”

Dean lolled his head back and sighed contently. “Jesus, I am so glad I got that out.” He looked back at Castiel. “I remember when you came out to me. What were we, fourteen? You seemed pretty damn confident, I still remember. Beat me in that category.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, I’d spent a couple of years preparing.”

Dean chuckled.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad, after all.

⁂

“I’m tellin’ you, Cas, that class is gonna be the death of me.”

Castiel plucked a blade of grass near where he was seated. “You’re good at math,” he said. “Statistics can’t be that terrible. You-”

“Hey there.”

Castiel peered to his right. Towering above him was a relatively familiar face.

Dean was the first to respond, however. “Benny? Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Not much, brother,” Benny said, taking a seat on the ground by Castiel and Dean.

“How was Ally Training, Benny? It was nice speaking with you at our club meeting earlier this week,” Castiel said with a smile.

Benny passed a glance toward Dean, before grinning at Castiel. “It went great. Thanks for asking.” He turned back to Dean. “Feel good gettin’ all that off your chest?”

Dean huffed. “You have no idea,” he said. “Cas here seemed pretty surprised at first.”

“So you told him?” Benny said, cocking a brow. “Everything?”

Dean’s features widened, causing Castiel to tilt his head in confusion.

The group grew silent.

“So, I’m just guessing here, but… you didn’t tell him?” Benny muttered.

Dean shook his head.

“Didn’t tell me what?” Castiel asked, growing progressively more lost.

“Nothin’,” Dean said, followed by a sigh. “Doesn’t matter.”

Benny gave Dean a brief, albeit stern, glance. “Dean here talked about quite a lot after the nitty-gritty of Ally Training yesterday,” he said.

Castiel nodded. “Well, yes. He told me that he came out as bisexual.”

“He got a little more in-depth than that,” Benny said. “He-”

“Benny!” Dean hissed. “I asked everyone to keep their mouths shut, remember?”

Benny sighed, as if the conversation were exceptionally draining to him. “I know. I wasn’t gonna tell him. Maybe give away a hint, but that was all.”

“I really have no idea what either of you are talking about,” Castiel commented.

“You really don’t need to know,” Dean said. Castiel could feel hurt seeping in. Aside from last night’s discussion, Dean didn’t typically hide things from him. Right?

Then, a voice chimed from behind Castiel.

“Hey guys!” Castiel didn’t need to turn around in order to recognize the voice’s owner. Before he could count to three, Charlie Bradbury was joining their group in the grass. Charlie Bradbury, secretary of the LGBTQA Alliance and Ally Training volunteer.

Maybe she knew something.

“Hello Charlie,” Castiel said. “Were you helping with the Ally Training program last night?”

From the corner of his eye, Castiel could see Dean’s eyes go wide.

“Yeah, actually,” Charlie said. “Both you guys were there, too.” She gestured toward Benny, then at Dean.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said. He was the one plucking at grass, now. “We were.”

Charlie nodded. “That was one big announcement you gave there, Dean,” she said. Her mouth hung open for a moment. “Oh. Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

Dean threw the redhead a stare that could only be read as ‘yeah, you probably shouldn’t have.’

“It’s okay, Charlie,” Castiel said. “Apparently Dean told me most of the story.”

Charlie let out an audible sigh. “That’s good, then. Sorry, Dean. Didn’t mean to give anything away before you’re ready.”

“Dean,” Castiel said. His friend swallowed. “If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly didn’t you tell me?”

Benny and Charlie threw each other a quick look, before turning to stare at Dean. “Well,” Dean mumbled, absently scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know if you’d like to hear it. So I thought I wouldn’t tell for, y’know, your own good.”

“How so?” Castiel asked. He wasn’t typically one to push Dean when he was uncomfortable. However, knowing that Dean had already told this apparently Earth-shattering secret to half the group, he felt too confused to think clearly.

Dean sighed, following this with a long pause. “Listen. Do you really want to know?” he said eventually.

Charlie gasped, having seemingly caught on.

Castiel nodded. “I suppose I’m being a bit pushy. But, yes, I would like to know. If you’re willing to tell me.”

“Okay,” Dean said. “You gotta promise that you won’t freak out first, okay?”

“I promise not to freak out,” Castiel said, attempting to meet Dean’s averted gaze.

“Okay. Okay, I’m just gonna come right out and tell you.” Dean fell silent, before taking a deep breath. “Actually, first I guess I should tell you that what I said last night slipped. So did the bisexual thing, but I at least put a few seconds of thought into saying that. This, on the other hand, I did not mean to say. As good as it felt.”

“Yes?” Castiel was growing more nervous by the second, despite his decent ability to cover it up.

Dean, finally, met Castiel eyes. Another deep breath. “I like you, Cas.”

For a moment, Castiel could only blink. “You like me? I know you like me. We’re best friends,” he said.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I mean I _like_ you. In the middle school sense. I like you.”

Okay, that was it. That was the moment Castiel’s heart stopped. “You… like… _what_?”

At the point in the conversation, Dean’s cheeks were stained pink. “Yeah, uh. I really like you. A lot. Don’t know how long I have. Listen, it’s perfectly fine if the feelings aren’t requited. I get it. I’m not exactly the ideal romantic candidate. I-”

“Shut up,” Castiel said.

Dean was instantly taken aback. “What?”

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that,” Castiel said, confidence seeming to appear out of nowhere. “Dean, if there really is such a thing as an ‘ideal romantic candidate’, no one suits the title better than you.”

Dean’s mouth only hung open.

“And,” Castiel continued. “I am _honoured_ that you ‘like’ me. Also, before you say anything else, the feelings are requited. Very much so.”

Dean’s eyes were blown wide, hands lying limp in his lap. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really,” Castiel said. He couldn’t fight off a small smile.

Charlie nudged Dean in the shoulder, causing him to jolt in surprise. “See? I knew it. I totally knew it,” she said.

Dean looked down, laughing softly. “This is fucking amazing,” he said, finally making eye-contact with Castiel. “So you’re not kidding?”

“Of course I’m not kidding,” Castiel said. He couldn’t recall a time in which he’d felt more self-assured. Years of pent up hopelessness were evaporating on the spot.

Charlie squealed. “Okay, I’m just throwing this out there, but you guys should totally kiss.”

Castiel didn’t even hesitate. He slid across the small formation in the grass until he was inches from Dean. He smiled before pulling his friend in by the shoulders, bringing them into a soft kiss. The positioning was awkward, yet it was one of the most mind-blowing moments of Castiel’s life.

Still, he pulled away quicker than it took to gauge Dean’s reaction. A brief moment of anxiety passed before Castiel was offering a gummy smile, meeting Dean’s growing beam.

“So,” Dean said. “You think we could do that more often?”

Castiel met the other boy with a deadpan expression. “I think that can be arranged.”

Charlie couldn’t hold back another squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is ambitiouscas :)


End file.
